Gara
Gara (ガラ) ist die sekundäre Antagonistin aus dem 2018 erschienenen Anime-Film The Seven Deadly Sins the Movie: Prisoners of the Sky. Sie ist ein Mitglied des Dämonenclans und ein Mitglied der Six Knights of Black. Nach 3.000 Jahren Verbannung können die Dämonen das Siegel brechen und wollen das Himmelsvolk auslöschen um die Seelen der Bevölkerung der Dämonenbestie Indura zu opfern. Dabei stellen sich ihnen aber die Seven Deadly Sins entgegen und Gara kommt in einem Kampf mit Dianne und King ums Leben. Biographie Vergangenheit Als Mitglied des Dämonenclans wurde Gara zu einem der sechs Mitgliedern des berüchtigten Ordens Six Knights of Black. Sie verfügt über Illusionsmagie sowie eine Peitsche. Vor 3.000 Jahren kämpften die Six Knights of Black an der Seite der Dämonen im Heiligen Krieg und wurden nach der Niederlage der Dämonen im Himmel in dem sogenannten Felsenei versiegelt, in dem auch diverse niedere Dämonen sowie die Bestie Indura versiegelt wurden. Illusion 3.000 Jahre später stehen die Knights aber kurz davor, ihr Siegel zu brechen und aus ihrem Gefängnis fliehen zu können. Die Schwächung des Siegels ermöglicht es Gara, ein Abbild von ihr auf die Erde zu schicken, wo es versucht den jungen Krieger des Himmelsvolks, Solaad, zu töten der die Erde über eine magische Quelle erreicht hat. Mit ihrer Peitsche fängt sie Solaad und faucht, dass die Knights jeden einzelnen aus dem Himmelsvolk vernichten müssen um Indura zu befreien und die Zeit des Untergangs herbeizuführen. Bevor sie ihn töten kann, wird sie aber von Ban und den restlichen Seven Deadly Sins attackiert und umzingelt, die Solaad kurz zuvor getroffen hat. Als Merlin Gara sieht, erkennt sie sie sofort, was Gara verwundert. Sie will wissen, um wen es sich bei ihren Feinden handelt und Merlin offenbart ihr, dass sie die Seven Deadly Sins sind. Als sie dies hört, faucht Gara dass sie sich von diesem Pack nicht aufhalten lassen wird. Stattdessen springt sie in die Luft und wirft einen Energieblitz auf die Quelle, die daraufhin verdampft und Solaad den Heimweg versperrt. Spöttisch ruft Gara, dass die Sins nun nie den Himmel erreichen werden, bevor Diannes Riesenfaust sie trifft und das Abbild zerstört. Rückkehr und Tod Nachdem die Six Knights of Black im Himmel aus dem Felsenei entkommen sind, fragt Gara höhnisch wo ihr Kamerad Dahaka steckt, der unbedingt vorausgehen wollte. Als die Six Knights sich in den Kampf werfen, attackiert Gara den Anführer der Krieger des Himmelsvolks, Zoria. Dieser kann Garas Angriff abwehren und sie zeigt sich zufrieden, dass es auch Gegner unter dem Himmelsvolk gibt, die ihrer Aufmerksamkeit würdig sind. Zoria stürmt nun auf Gara zu, die ruft dass sie eingebildete Männer wie Zoria hasst. Stattdessen fliegt sie auf zwei Dämonen zu, die sie mit einer Berührung ihrer Peitsche mutieren lässt und die sie auf Zoria hetzt. Nachdem die Seven Deadly Sins erschienen sind, attackiert Dianne Gara. Diese wehrt Garas tödlichen Angriff mit ihrer Fähigkeit "Heavy Metal" ab, so dass die überraschte Gara stattdessen den Boden unter Dianne zerschlägt damit sie in die Tiefe stürzt. Dianne kann sich aber noch festhalten und Gara wird stattdessen von King attackiert, der mehrere spitze Messer auf sie zuschleudert. Gara zieht sich daraufhin zurück und will einige weitere Dämonen in den Kampf schicken, die aber bereits alle von Escanor getötet wurden. Stattdessen erwischt Gara ihren Kameraden Derocchio mit ihrer Peitsche und lässt ihn mutieren und gegen ihre Verfolger kämpfen. Diese können aber auch Derocchio töten und als die geschockte Gara zurückweichen will, wird sie von Diannes Eisenhammer-Fähigkeit festgehalten während King seine Messer auf sie herabsausen lässt. Gara kann ihr Gefängnis zwar zerbrechen, wird aber sofort von mehreren Energiestrahlen getroffen, die King und Dianne abfeuern, und stürzt sterbend in den Wald. Nach dem Tod von den meisten anderen Knights opfert Belion anstelle der Seelen des Himmelsvolks die Seelen seiner gefallenen Kameraden - Gara eingeschlossen - um Indura zu befreien. Galerie GaraWürgtSolaad.png|Gara fängt Solaad GaraWirdUmzingelt.png|Gara wird von den Sins umstellt GaraBefreit.png|Gara entkommt der Versieglung GaraTot.png|Gara stirbt Navigation Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:The Seven Deadly Sins-Schurke Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Tot